monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Steal the Show
Steal the Show is a song that was featured in the movie Boo York, Boo York. It is performed by Catty Noir, Toralei Stripe, and Luna Mothews. Lyrics Toralei: Clear the way, center stage Hit the spotlight! Looking bold, sounding fierce This is my night! Watch me go through the show The stage feels so right, stage fright! So put a star on my dressing room door Stand up, scream my name, beg for an encore! It's my first verse, versus everyone And I've won! Get ready for a standing ovation Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Luna: Scat Cat! Get off stage, hit the bricks, This is not right! You stole that voice And I'm here to pick a cat fight! Let it go, don't you know, On stage are a fright, stage fright! They call you Toralei, it should be Tora-liar! The audience should run like you're yelling fire! Your real voice is a caterwaul, no curtain call! Get ready for a singing violation Get a ticket and off you go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to save the show! Watch me save the show! For a ghoul with stolen pipes You talk a big game You may fool some folks But it's pretty lame Let it go, don't you know The stage is not your right See the light! Nobody loves the bright lights more then me, The spotlight is a prize You gotta be ready! You're a phony You're no Catty Take a catwalk! Catty: Nice try, kitty cat With the voice jack! I got friends looking out They've got my back! Now, you know Stealing the show is a crime Unless you do it right! Alright! You can try and imitate me, copycat! But my voice is made of more than that! You can't bite my style Let's face it: you're just catnip! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the original stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Get ready for a standing ovation! Buy a ticket and off we go! I'm the next big stage sensation, Listen up, 'cause I came to steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Watch me steal the show! Note * This song is 3 minutes and 41 seconds long, the longest of the Boo York, Boo York songs. * This is the first time Luna Motthews and Toralei Stripe sing in this movie. *This is the fourth time Catty Noir sings in this movie. The other three songs are Love is Like a Storm Tonight, Search Inside, and Boo York, Boo York. Category:Songs Category:Boo York, Boo York songs